


Escape plan alpha

by OhGoshOhJeez



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhGoshOhJeez/pseuds/OhGoshOhJeez
Summary: “No, absolutely not, no way.” Edward said, crossing his arms over his chest.“I told you, you need to trust me.”“Not with this! Not with...Him!”“Edward, when have I ever let you down?”“Right now, Lee, remember when you said to get penguin, remember that? That’s when you let me down.”





	Escape plan alpha

Edward swung his legs off of Lee Thompkins desk, like a child as he prattled on. Lee was trying to enjoy her jam sandwich while she did paperwork, only half listening to the fast-talking man.

“-And anyway, Lee, I don’t see why we don’t just send over Grundy to take care of it. He lives for that kinda stuff, don’t you, big guy?”

Grundy grunted in agreement.

“Besides, doesn’t this guy owe you like, five hundred dollars?”

“Six hundred. But no, we’re doing this my way, Ed.”

“And what would your way be?”

“Less gruesome, more sophisticated.”

“I’m not saying it would be gruesome,” Edward said, stepping from the desk. “Just...Not as clean as one would like.”

“One being me?”

Ed gave Lee a look.

“One being the cleaners. The ones who’d need to mop up the brain matter from the floors.”

Lee put down her sandwich in disgust and glared at Ed.

“Anything else you want to add to ruin my breakfast more?”

Ed looked slightly guilty. Slightly.

“Nope. Also, breakfast?” Ed questioned. “It’s two PM, have you forgotten your watch again?”

Lee turned, rolled up her sleeve and showed him her Rolex.

“I slept in, I’ve been having trouble falling asleep lately.”

“Well, I’m the opposite, I’ve been sleeping just fine since The Penguin got shipped off to Arkham.”

Lee’s eyes widened, her interest piqued.

“That little idiot wound up getting himself into trouble for killing some kid, Martin. Never thought he’d have it in him.”

“Wait, wait, wait- Penguin’s in Arkham?”

“Mmmhm! Got taken away a few nights ago, I’m surprised you don’t know this, it’s been all over the news.”

“I’ve been busy- You said he killed a kid? Kid as in...Twenty-something?”

Edward shook his head.

“...Kid as in child?”

“Yup. Poor little guy, he was an orphan, it turns out. And a mute, apparently.”

Lee’s eyebrows knitted together.

“That doesn’t make sense.”   
“Well, you see Lee, mute is a disorder where either willingly or not, you stop talk-”

“Not that part! The part about him killing the child, Oswald is a murderer but  he’s not a psychopath.”

“Hm, agree to disagree.”

“Listen, I need to-”

Suddenly, they heard footsteps, and Lee drew her gun, why didn’t the guards stop them from entering? Usually, they’d let her know when someone came to visit. Ed practically hid behind her and grundy cracked his knuckles, ready for a fight.

The woman who walked in was slight, she had black hair and puffy lips coated in red. She wore a pinstripe suit which hugged her in all the right places.

Sofia Falcone.

Lee lowered her pistol and waved at Grundy to stand down.

“Miss Falcone. What a surprise.”

Sofia nodded, directing her gaze to Edward. 

“I’m sorry, I hadn’t realized you had company.”

“You’d think I’d be in a fightclub in the narrows by myself?”

Sofia smiled, her lips tightening.

“I came to talk to you about business. Alone.”

Ed was about to interject when Lee spoke again.

“I’d feel more comfortable with Ed here, thank you. He’s my…”

She looked to the taller man, smiling slightly.

“Right-hand man as it were."

“I see. Well…” Sofia sat in the chair across from Lee, crossing one slender leg over the other.

“As long as he doesn’t mind being bored by us.”

Ed smiled, that tight-lipped smile Lee recognized from when Edward worked at the GCPD, that nervous habit.

“Of course not.”

“Good! Well, let’s not waste any time. I’m here to discuss the funds you’re making from the shows.” 

“Oh?” Lee said, hoping this conversation was not going where she thought it was. 

“Back when my father was in charge, he demanded an eighty percent cut of the profits, due to the number of fighters who worked for him as well as working here. But, I am not my father and I am much more benevolent than him.”

“Well, that is very kind of y-”

“That is why I will only be receiving fifty percent.”

Lee’s jaw dropped, as well as Edward’s. Even Grundy looked more shocked than usual.

“Wha- You can’t do that!” Edward exclaimed. Sofia simply smiled, not a very nice smile and began to stand up. 

“Miss Falcone, you cannot possibly expect us to give you that amount, we barely make enough as it is!”

“Well, I’m sure you can figure something out. I want my share by the end of the month. I’ll send my men over to collect it.”

“That’s  absurd!”

“That’s business. If you can’t take it I suggest a new form of employment.”

Sofia turned to walk out the door, leaning over her shoulder one last time.

“I’ll be seeing you, Ms. Thompkins.”

And with that, she was gone. Lee could faintly see a bitch-shaped cloud outline where she once was. 

Lee collected herself. She took a deep breath, counted to ten, then sprung to action. 

“Grundy, if any men come here looking for money you tell them I don’t want to see them. If they try anything well, you know what to do.” 

Grundy let out an affirmative grunt.

“Edward,” She turned to the tall man, grabbing him by the shoulders with a serious look.

“I’m about to tell you something right now and you’re not gonna like it but you need to trust me.”

Edward nodded.

“We need Penguin.”


End file.
